


Not Your Usual Old Lady

by GazDibMama



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Family, Recreational Drug Use, Still bad at this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GazDibMama/pseuds/GazDibMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after arriving in Charming, Chibs meets SAMCRO's princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Charming, August 1996

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WillowFaerie82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowFaerie82/gifts).



> As always, not beta'd. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Once again, I am currently working on chapters for other fics, so I've grabbed another one from the files.
> 
> This one is for WillowFaerie82 for just being awesome.

Chibs had been in Charming for a little over six months and finally felt like he was truly settling in. After being run out of Belfast by Jimmy O with his ‘souvenirs’ and without Fi and Kerrianne, he honestly thought that he would never feel anywhere close to alright again. But he actually felt more comfortable here than he ever had in Ireland. This chapter of the Sons, the mother chapter, felt more like home to him than SAMBEL or the IRA ever had. Even if he still missed Fi and Kerrianne something fierce, it didn’t matter that he was still furious with Fiona, he still loved her.

He was sitting outside with Jackie and Opie, the heir apparents, who were in their prospect year, smoking a cigarette and drinking a beer when the group of NOMADS they had been waiting on pulled in.

He noticed Jackie get a big grin on his face when he saw a lass on the back of the NOMAD President’s bike. The lad went and pounded on the office of the garage. “Mom! Get out here, Keely hitched a ride with Quinn.”

He saw the office door fling open and SAMCRO’s Queen hustle out the office, with SAMCRO’s President hot on her heels. 

He looked over at Opie who had a big smile on his face. “Care to explain?”

Opie continued to grin as he got up. “Keely’s Dad was a childhood friend of JT’s. He’s always had ‘friend of the club’ status. Keely is the closest thing Gemma has ever had to a daughter. She hasn’t been around for about eight months.” Opie started to head to the clubhouse. “I should let Bobby know she’s here so he can put on a new pot of coffee.”

He sat back and watched as Gemma and Clay both gave the lass a minute to get the helmet she had been wearing off and grab the backpack that went with the messenger bag she was already wearing. He noticed that she had red hair cut close. Once she had gotten away from Quinn’s bike both Clay and Gemma had the girl wrapped in a hug. He chuckled a little to himself as he heard Gemma simultaneously welcoming the girl home and bitching her out for being gone too long. He had already figured out that if Gemma loved ye, she wanted ye close where she could keep an eye on ye and meddle when and where she could.

After Gemma and Clay finally let the lass go, she attacked Jackie. “Baby brother!” He chuckled a little more as he heard Jackie groan. “I hate it when you call me that.” Then he laughed. “Old woman.”

He hung back as the others went to greet the lass. Smiling when he saw Clay hit Tig on the back of the head. “Hands!”

He turned as he heard Bobby laugh behind him. “When will that pervert ever learn?”

He arched an eyebrow. “I’m guessin’ the lass is off limits?”

Bobby shrugged. “To Tig she is.” Then laughed. “Even if she is almost twenty-six.” The older man smiled at him. “Why? You thinkin’ of takin’ a shot?”

He shook his head. “Just curious.” If he was, he certainly wasn’t going to share the fact with anyone yet. 

Bobby nodded then chuckled. “Well, get ready. Gem’s bringin’ her over and it looks like the Queen wants to make introductions.”

When Gemma stopped in front of them with the lass, the Queen of SAMCRO smiled. “Keely darlin’ this is Chibs, the newest member of SAMCRO, he’s a transfer from SAMBEL.”

He nodded at her, finally getting a close look. She looked like a redheaded pixie. Big blue eyes set in an elfin face. She was only a couple of inches shorter than he was in her combat boots that she wore with a short shift of dress. “Good to meet ye.” Shaking her hand.

She smiled and he knew right then and there that regardless of whatever happened with Fiona, this lass was gonna turn his life upside down in ways Fi never had. “Good to meet you too.” Then the lass went and gave Bobby a huge hug. “Elvis, missed you like crazy.”

The rotund man laughed. “No, you missed my coffee like crazy.”

The lass laughed. “And your brownies. And muffins. And the peanut butter chocolate chip cookies.”

Bobby kept an arm around her. “Well, I may have some cookies in the kitchen. C’mon we’ll go grab ya a cup of coffee and a cookie and ya can tell us why ya’ve been away for so long.”

He noticed both Clay and Gemma nodding, Clay stepping in to take the lass’ backpack. “You want to store this in the safe until you can go to the bank on Monday?”

The lass smiled and unhooked herself from Bobby and hugged the SAMCRO President. “Yeah, but take out five bundles. Two for you and Gem for keeping up on my bills here, and the others so I can fucking fleece a NOMAD who wants to talk shit about women and poker.” Then laughed. “And go shopping.”

Clay kissed the top of her head as the others laughed. Gemma looked at Quinn, who shrugged at her. “All I did was bet Shorty five hundred bucks that missy here could clean him out in less than three hours.” The NOMAD President laughed. “Not my fault he felt the need to continue to run his mouth after that. He told her she got lucky at the Vegas clubhouse.”

Clay shook his head and laughed. “Well tonight should be interesting.” Clay gave the lass a hard look. “And now you’re going to explain why we haven’t heard word one out of ya for the last four months.”

The lass looked down at the cement. “Jail.” Her voice was steady although unhappy.

He heard Jackie and Opie. “Oh shit.” Both lads with the universal sibling tone, ‘you are so in for it’, managing to be sympathetic and taunting at the same time.

Gemma looked at her. “Gambling?” The Queen’s voice was matter of fact.

The lass nodded. “Yeah. Was running games out of a house in Nebraska for a friend while he had to take care of some shit in Chicago. Got popped. Fuckers sold me out and I got to spend four months in their county jail. Wasn’t shit you could do about it.”

Clay shook his head again. “Where’s your Dad?”

The lass shrugged. “Last I knew Monte Carlo, but that was ten months ago.” She chuckled, it was loving and derisive at the same time. “Clay you know as well as I do, the second I turned sixteen I was off his fucking radar. I love that man but parental is nowhere near his wheelhouse. There were no messages in Vegas or Reno for me. Any here?” She looked at the rest of them with knowing blue eyes. “What I thought. Can we get coffee now?”

Gemma took her arm. “Sure darlin’ but you pull shit like that again, I’m going to kick your ass.”

He watched as Gemma and the girl disappeared inside, Clay and Bobby following.


	2. Chapter Two: Charming, August 1996

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chibs gets the lowdown on Keely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, not beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

When the four disappeared into the clubhouse, he turned back to Jackie, Opie, and Tig. Quinn and the other NOMAD’s had already disappeared into the clubhouse. “What’s the deal with the lass?”

Jackie grinned. “Her Dad Malcolm was my Dad’s best friend since birth, while my Dad went to ‘Nam, Mal was at Berkeley studying math and well, mostly playing poker. Showed up in ’75 with a five-year-old daughter. Used Charming as his home base while he travelled playing cards. She’s club.” Jackie continued to grin. “Basically she’s my big sister.”

He nodded. “I’m guessin’ she took after her Da?”

Tig nodded. “Yeah. Second she turned eighteen she started playing in illegal games. Poker is a fuckin’ cradle game. She fuckin’ reads people like the books she loves so much.” Then the man grinned. “And she’s got no tells. First time I played with her she took me for two grand. She was fifteen.”

Jackie and Opie laughed. “Tiggy helped pay for her first car.” Jackie stated while Opie was still laughing.

Tig shrugged. “I thought she had gotten lucky the first time.” Then laughed. “So I went back for seconds and thirds. By the time she was done I was down seven grand.”

He sat back. Not only was she good-looking, she was smart. He took a drink of his beer. “So she uses Charming as her home base?”

Tig had grown bored with the conversation and had gone inside. Jackie nodded. “Yeah. She’s usually only gone a week or two at a time. But she went to Europe to play in some tournaments eight months ago. Mom was getting close to calling a PI to find her.” The lad shook his head. “I’d bet she’s getting her ass chewed right now. Mom doesn’t give a fuck if she is almost twenty-six. Gemma expects her kids to keep in touch.”

Otto and Tig came back out of the clubhouse. While the door was open they could hear the lass yellin’. “And what Gem? You were gonna fly your ass to Nebraska to visit me in a county lock up?! It was do the four months or be on fucking probation for a year. So I did the time.”

The door closed. Otto and Tig came over to join them. Opie looked at them. “Keely and Gemma havin’ it out?”

Otto nodded. “Along with Clay and Piney. Bobby is tryin’ to get food into her. Although that’s impossible with her yellin’ back.”

Jackie shrugged. “You know her and Mom, they’ll yell at each other for a while longer and then they’ll hug it out and go shopping tomorrow. Clay and Piney just don’t want to get on Mom’s bad side. You know Keely, she doesn’t take anything they’re sayin’ to heart. She knows the second Mom’s gone they’re gonna apologize because they don’t want to be on her bad side.” Jackie shrugged again. “Being caught between Mom and Keely is kind of like the proverbial rock and hard place.”

The clubhouse door flung open. The lass stormed out. She looked over to Jackie. “Baby brother, take me to my house please? If I stay here right now I might set her hair on fire.”

The lass gave Otto, Tig and Opie hugs. “I’ll be back for the party later. Just need to take a nap and a shower.”

As Jackie pulled out of the lot with the lass on the back of his bike, Tig and Opie made their way back inside. Otto leaned over to him. “Beware brother. There’s no casual thing with her. You just can’t hit that and walk away. Clay would have your balls.”

Before he could reply Gemma came stormin’ out of the clubhouse. She stopped when she saw them. “She got Jackson to take her home didn’t she?”

Otto nodded with a smile. “Yeah, she said that she was thinkin’ about settin’ your hair on fire.” 

Gemma smirked. Which surprised him, he figured that would set her off again. She shook her head with a smile. “That’s my girl. I should head over there, she’s gonna need to go to the store.”

He tried not to smile when she jumped a little at Clay’s voice behind her. “Give her a little time with Jax and you call before you take your ass over there. Give her a fucking choice.”

Gemma turned and looked at her husband. Clay wasn’t kidding. Clay folded his arms over his chest. “Don’t give me that shit about ‘your kid’. She wasn’t callin’ you and JT when she got picked up for drunk and disorderly when she was sixteen. She called me. She’s as much my kid as she is yours, JT’s or Mal’s. And you’re going to give her a little time to calm her ass down.”

He could see that the Queen wasn’t happy with that announcement but she nodded her head. “Fine. I’ll give her an hour.” Then she spied a croweater. “You!”

The bleached blonde with fake tits came over. “Yeah?” Jumping when the Queen said jump.

Gemma gave her a hard look. “Tell Bobby to let you in the room next to Jax’s. Get clean sheets on the bed and clean towels in the bathroom. They’re in the closet in the room.” When the croweater scurried off to do the Queen’s bidding, Gemma turned back to Clay. “She’ll probably stay here tonight.”

Clay nodded with a smile. “I’m sure she will.” He gave his wife a kiss and went back inside.

Gemma lit a smoke and looked Otto. “You should call LuAnn, let her know Keely is back. She’ll want to see her.” Otto nodded and headed inside.

The Queen sat down next to him. He smiled. “Ye seem happy.”

She nodded with a wry smile. “Once I get over her not tellin’ me she was in jail I will be.” She sighed. “At least she made it home in time for her birthday next week. I’da killed her if she hadn’t.”

He chuckled. “I’m sure she thought of that. Seems like she’s a smart lass.”

Gemma nodded. “Yeah, too smart for her own good sometimes.” She took a drag of her smoke. “I should go get some work done before I head over there.” She noticed the look he gave her. “After I call.” He chuckled at the sarcasm lacing her voice.

He nodded as she got up and headed into the office. A couple minutes later he pushed himself up from the picnic table and headed in to get another beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you're enjoying it. Feel free to leave any comments, concerns, or constructive criticisms.


	3. Chapter Three: Charming, August 1996

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keely and Jax have a little time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, not beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

When she and Jax got to her house, she smiled as she got off of his bike. “So is my house a disaster or have you been picking up after yourself?” She figured he’d probably been spending a lot of time here while she was gone.

He grinned. “Mom’s been having a cleaning woman come in once a week.”

She laughed. “Why does that not shock me?” She unlocked the door. House looked just like it did when she left. “Home sweet home.” She dropped her messenger bag.

Both she and Jax flopped down on the couch. He looked at her. “I know you already had it out with Mom, but you should have called her. She was really starting to freak out. So was Clay.”

She closed her eyes and sighed. “I know. I just really didn’t want the ‘you trusted someone outside of the Sons’ bullshit that was gonna come with it.” Then chuckled. “Plus she would have flown out there and I just wanted to do my time with as little hassle as possible.”

He nodded and pulled out a joint and lit it. “Yeah she would have, but you still should have called.” He handed her the joint.

She took a deep hit. When she exhaled, she turned to Jax. “Missed you baby brother.” Laying her head on his shoulder.

He laughed. “Missed you too. At least you made it home in time for your birthday. Mom really would have killed you then.”

She started to laugh. “And Clay probably would let her for that.” Then she looked at Jax. “So…what’s the deal with the Scot?”

He gave her a sideways look. “Why do you want to know?” He had a smart-assed smirk on his face.

She shrugged. She really wasn’t sure. There was just something about the man. “No reason. Just curious.”

He gave her a knowing look. She kicked herself mentally. Jackson could always read her like a book. “Got run out of Ireland by Jimmy O. Took his wife and kid from him too.”

She knew she had a look of shock on his face. “That how he got the scars?”

Jax nodded sadly. “Yeah. Jimmy wanted Fiona and Kerrianne and that’s how he got ‘em.”

She was still shocked. “And the bitch just let Jimmy do this shit?”

Her baby brother nodded again. “Yeah, she’s IRA. Guess that meant more to her than Chibs.”

She shook her head. If she had that man she certainly wouldn’t let him go. She would have followed his ass to Charming. “That’s messed up.” Before she could get another word out of her mouth there was a knock at the door and then it opened.

She smiled when she saw Tara. The girl stopped short. “Keely!”

She got up and gave the girl a hug. “How are ya sweetie?”

Tara returned the hug. “Pretty good. Happy to see you. Maybe that’ll get Gemma off my ass.”

She shook her head. For some reason Gemma didn’t like Tara much. “Doubt that honey. But you two know you’re always welcome here.” She really had no opinion on the girl. She liked her well enough, and as long as Jax was happy so was she. If the girl ever hurt him, she would make Gemma look like the nice one.

Tara smiled. “Thanks.” The girl went and sat next to her man. “So why were you gone so long?”

She shrugged. “Got popped on some gambling charges and had to do three plus months in the pokey. Got held without bail because I was considered a flight risk.” She laughed. If they had been stupid enough to give her bail, she would have been out of that wretched state in a fucking heartbeat.

Tara shook her head. “What backwoods state did you get busted in!?” That was the other reason she liked Tara, she was smart. Jax needed smart to keep him on his toes.

She shrugged again. “Nebraska of all places. Wasn’t too bad, although the food sucked.”

Jax laughed. “Yeah, noticed you’re skinnier than you usually are. And you were too skinny to begin with.”

She flipped him off and took the joint from him. “Yeah. Yeah.” Taking another couple hits, she handed it to Tara. “I’m gonna go take a shower. Other than stopping for gas, rode straight through from Vegas. And I’m sure Gemma will be showing up any time.”

Jax laughed. “Probably. Just so you know the only things in your fridge are beer and orange juice.”

She laughed. “The breakfast of champions’ right?” She looked at Tara. “You comin’ to the party tonight?”

The girl shook her head. “No, going to a party that a friend of mine is throwing.” The girl glanced at Jax. “Some of us are still in high school.”

She stopped her forward progress to her bedroom and master bath. She took a deep breath before she turned back to them. “What?”

Jackson looked at Tara. She had the feeling there would be words the second she was out of earshot. He looked back to her. At least he had the good sense to look sorry even if he wasn’t. “Dropped out. Working at TM now. You know how much I hated school.”

She shook her head. “I’m not in the mood for fighting with you at the moment. But I will say I’m not thrilled.” She turned back and went to take her shower. Before she closed the bedroom door, she smiled a little. She could hear heated whispers in the living room and then a slammed door.

She poked her head back out. “Jax?”

She heard him in the kitchen. “Yeah, I’m still here. Tara’s mad at me. But that’s okay, because right now I’m not real thrilled with her. I wanted to tell you myself. Go take your shower. I’m hangin’ until I have to get back for church.”

She nodded and closed the door. As she stripped out of her clothes and stepped in the hot shower, she sighed. She really couldn’t stay away as long as she had, jail or not. Too much shit to catch up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you're enjoying it. I love hearing from you guys, so feel free to leave any comments, concerns, or constructive criticisms.
> 
> Thanks to those who have clicked that kudo button and that have taken the time to comment. Makes me all warm and fuzzy.


	4. Chapter Four: Charming, August 1996

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chibs and Keely spend a little time together and a poker game is arranged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, not beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

When they all stepped out of church, Chibs could see that the lass had returned. She was wearing another short shift of a dress, this one black. And it was paired with a pair of red tights that had black polka dots on them. She was still wearing the combat boots. He smiled a little. Even though she seemed to favor short dresses, at no point did they look slutty like the croweaters. She looked…fashionable. In a punk rock kind of way. He liked the look on her, it fit.

Clay stopped and stood by him. He glanced over. Clay arched an eyebrow. “That’s an all or nothing proposition.” Before he could even think of a response, Clay continued. “I’m not talkin’ about marryin’ her, but I am talkin’ you either put a crow on her or stay the fuck away.”

He turned and looked at the man. “No disrespect Clay, but I haven’t even had a fuckin’ conversation with the lass.”

Clay smiled. It didn’t make him feel better. “I see how ya’ve been lookin’ at her. Just thought I’d let ya know the deal.” Then the man laughed. “And I know my adopted daughter, know the looks she’s been giving you when you’re not lookin’. Plus, Jax said she asked about you. She doesn’t do that.” Then Clay walked off towards Gemma who had just come in.

He shook his head and wandered off to get some food. After getting his plate, he looked around for a place to sit. Then he noticed Gemma waving him over to the table that her and Clay were sitting with Keely and Jax.

He sat quietly and ate listening to the others. Keely looked at Gemma. “Oh, hey I meant to ask. Did you get the boxes I sent myself from London about five months ago?”

Gemma smiled and nodded. “Yeah, they’re at our house. Why?”

The lass gave Jax a sweet smile. “You sober enough for a ride?”

Jax shook his head. “No, why?”

She shrugged. “Sent myself a couple of ounces of really killer hash.”

Clay laughed. “Already too drunk to drive sweetheart?”

She shook her head. “Nah, just wanted some company. I’ll run over and grab ‘em after I eat. Plus, there are a couple of tournament checks that I want you to put with the cash in the safe.” She went back to eating, not noticing the look that Clay and Gemma exchanged.

Gemma looked at him. “Chibs can go with ya. The boxes are in the guest room closet.” Then Gemma looked at the lass. “That okay with you?”

The lass shrugged. “Sure.” She looked at him. “Do you mind if we take my car? My baby hasn’t been driven for eight months.”

He shrugged. He really didn’t care, and he was sure that she was tired of being on a bike. Quinn had mentioned they rode straight through. “That’s fine.”

A little while later she came and found him. “You ready?” She had her messenger bag across her chest.

He felt like a teenager on his first date. “Sure lass.” He followed her outside, noticing how long her legs really were. She stopped at a little yellow MG convertible. He smiled a little. It fit her. She took off the messenger bag and threw it on the small shelf that constituted the back seat. He also noticed that she ignored all of the dirty looks that some of the assorted croweaters gave her. He got it. Her position with the club, they were so far beneath her as to not be given any attention unless she was telling them what to do.

He laughed a little when she peeled out of the lot and sped towards Gemma and Clay’s. “Not worried about tickets here are ye?”

She shrugged. “Not if it’s Unser.” Then she grinned. “Wayne would just tell me to slow my ass down and ask how I’ve been.”

He chuckled. Clay and Unser were tight. “Ye’re probably right.” Then laughed as he heard a quick siren. “And ye’re about to find out.”

She pulled over and even before Unser got to the car they could hear him bitchin’. “Goddamn it girlie, how many times am I goin’ to have to pull you over before you stop speedin’ through the streets.” Unser stopped by her car door and smiled down. “Keely, been a spell doll.”

She got out of the car and gave the Chief a small hug. “It has. Thanks for not tellin’ Gem and Clay I’d been popped.”

Unser shrugged. “Not that hard, they both tend to have that ‘kill the messenger’ thing goin’ on.”

She laughed hard. “That they do. But I still appreciate it.”

Unser shrugged again. “Where are you headed?”

She smiled. “Gemma and Clay’s. Gotta pick somethin’ up.”

Unser smiled at her and patted her shoulder. “Will you do me a favor? Only five miles over the speed limit please?”

She grinned at the man. “I don’t know Chief; you know how much I love these little meetings of ours. I’ll stop by the office next week; we can catch up.”

Unser smiled. “Sure darlin’, I’ll see you then. Have a good night.”

She waved at Unser as he pulled away. He shook his head and laughed. “I’m amazed ye even did jail time.”

She made a face as she sped towards Clay and Gemma’s. “Yeah, well those Nebraskans didn’t find me quite as entertaining. Thank God most of the times Wayne has hauled me in he hasn’t charged me or my priors record would have been a hell of a lot longer.”

When they got to the house she let them in with what looked to be her key. He’d only been there a few times for what Gemma referred to as ‘family dinners’. He followed her past a room that looked to be Jackie’s. When she got to the room she was lookin’ for she turned on the light. It looked like a typical Gemma guest room. Overdone and comfortable.

He noticed a small smile on her face. He leaned on the doorway. “What’s the smile for?”

She turned. “This used to be my room.” The lass shook her head. “Fuck, I basically lived here until I graduated from high school. Then at the clubhouse until I could legally justify buying my house when I was twenty-one.” 

He watched her get in the closet and pull a pretty big box out of it. She looked up at him with a smile. “Can I borrow your knife?” Hell, with that smile she could have asked him for most anything and he would have said yes.

“Sure luv.” He pulled it out and handed it to her. When she got the box open, she handed it back to him. He looked down into the box and saw books. She started pullin’ them out. He could see that they were old. She was shaking out the few on top and he could see checks fall out of a couple of the books.

When she reached a couple in the middle, she opened them carefully. He could see they had been cut into to hide the hash. She put the two small bricks in her bag along with the checks. Then carefully put the books back into the box.

When she stood, she smiled at him again. “Do you want to grab that other box?”

He smiled back. “Sure.” Even though it wasn’t big it was heavier than he thought. “What the hell is in this?”

She gave him a wide grin. “Twelve bottles of very good, very expensive, single malt scotch.”

He arched an eyebrow. “Not the postcard kind of lass are ye?”

She shook her head. “Not really. I was in Scotland playing a tournament and had a couple of days. Toured the distillery and really liked it, so I figured bottles would make good gifts.”

He smiled at her as they were walking out to the car. “How’d ye like Scotland?” 

She laughed. “Loved everything other than the hangovers. Man, you people drink.”

He let out a large laugh. “Aye. That we do.” He set the box in the trunk that she had opened for him.

When they got back to the clubhouse, he carried the box inside for her, navigating the chaos. She glanced over her shoulder. “May as well take that to the table Clay and Gem are at.” He nodded and followed her over to them.

Clay smiled at the lass. “What’s in the box darlin’?”

She grinned at SAMCRO’s King. “Very good single malt.” She turned to him. “Knife, please.”

He pulled it out and handed it to her. She opened the box and handed him his blade back. He watched her pull out a bottle of Bunnahabhain. He raised an eyebrow. The lass wasn’t joking, it was very good, expensive single malt.

Clay looked at him. “I’m guessin’ by the look on your face she ain’t kiddin’.”

The lass looked over at him. He smiled at her. “This is the really good stuff.”

She smiled, pleased with his affirmation. Then handed Clay a bottle. “Here you go.” Then started to pull out more bottles gifting them to Tig, Otto, Piney, Bobby, and Quinn. When she made her way back to the table, she smiled and handed him a bottle. “Belated welcome to SAMCRO.”

He held it to his chest. “Thank ye, lass.” Then smiled. “But ye’ve got to have a glass with me.”

She smiled. “Not going to argue with that.”

Clay and Gem smiled at the two of them. Then Clay nodded to the remaining five bottles. “What about the rest of them?”

She smiled. “One is for Happy because I want him to do another tat. Then I’m hoarding the other four.” Then laughed. “For when you get mad at me.”

Clay and Gemma laughed. “Well Tacoma will be down tomorrow. I’m sure you’ll be able to talk him into it.”

Gemma looked at the lass, mock angry. “What about me? No gifts to bribe me with?”

The lass smiled, it was a sly one. Then reached into her bag and pulled out a smallish box. He hadn’t noticed her pull it out of the box at Gemma’s. She handed it to the older woman who opened it finding a necklace with matching earrings. “Those are from the twenties. Found them in an antique shop in Inverness. Sterling silver with rubies.” Then laughed. “Plus the hash.” She pulled Gem up. “Help me take this box to my room and we’ll roll a few joints adding the hash. Plus, you can put your new baubles on and show ‘em off.”

When the two women walked away, Clay motioned for him to take a seat. Bobby came over with some glasses. Clay opened the bottle the lass had given him and poured a couple of fingers into the glasses. He took a sip from the glass that had been pushed towards him. 

Clay raised his eyebrows after taking a small drink. “Hell. That is good.”

He nodded. “Aye.” It was. It had been a spell since he’d had a truly phenomenal single malt. 

Bobby looked at him. “So did she get pulled over on the way to the house?” The man had a smirk on his face.

He chuckled. “Aye. Think it was mostly so Unser could say hello.”

Clay nodded and lit a cigar. “And so she could thank him for not spillin’ to me and Gemma.”

He hid his surprise well. “Aye.” He knew he shouldn’t have been though. Clay was smart.

Clay shrugged. “I had gone to him to ask him to look for her. Came back and said there hadn’t been any arrests. Well, obviously there had been.” Clay shook his head. “It’s over now, nothing to be done.”

Bobby nodded. “You know Keely, Clay. She likes to deal with her own troubles if she can. Plus, like she said, there really wasn’t anything we could do.”

He just sat there sipping on the scotch, listening to the two men talk. One of the NOMAD’s came up to the table. “Where’s the girl? She chicken out?”

Clay raised an eyebrow. “You couldn’t get that lucky. She went with Gemma to roll a few joints. Once they get back down, we’ll get the game started.” Clay chuckled. “If I were you, I’d hold back that five hundred you’re going to owe Quinn.” 

Clay looked over at him. “You gonna play?”

He smiled. “Why not? See if the lass is as good as ye say she is.” He was pretty sure she was. He had glanced at the amounts on the checks that had fluttered out of the books she had hid them in. They weren’t just her getting her entry fee back. But he wasn’t a bad player himself, he read others well and had been told he was hard to read.

Bobby looked at Clay, then back to him. “Bet ya a hundred it ends up her and Chibs at the end.”

Clay shrugged, then looked over to his step-son. “Jax, you playin’? I’ll put up the five hundred buy in.”

Jax nodded. “Sure, haven’t played with her in a while.”

Clay looked back at Bobby. “You have her and Chibs. My hundred is on my kids.”

Bobby nodded and both men handed a hundred each to Piney who was going to be the dealer.

As he, Clay, Jax, Otto, and Shorty moved to the table that had been set up, the only thing they were waiting on was the lass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying it. Feel free to leave any comments, concerns, or constructive criticisms. I love hearing your opinions!
> 
> Thanks to those who have clicked that kudo button and that have taken the time to comment! 
> 
> And for those who would like to know how the name of the scotch is pronounced, it's boon-a-ha-bain. And it really is an excellent scotch. Runs, at least here in Nebraska around $100 a bottle. I personally, am a The Glenlivet girl.


	5. Chapter Five: Charming, August 1996

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keely and Gemma have some mother-daughter time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, not beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

When they got up to her room, Keely placed the box with the remaining bottles of scotch in the small closet of the room. She smiled a little as she watched Gem divest herself of the earrings and necklace she had been wearing to put the ones she had just given her on.

Gemma turned to her, with a smile on her face. “What do you think?”

She chuckled as she sat at her desk breaking up weed and hash. “I think they look good. But then again that’s why I bought ‘em. Knew they would.” Even though she was getting ready to roll some joints, she loaded some of the weed and hash into a small glass pipe that she kept in the room. Sparking it, she took a hit and handed it to Gemma.

After taking a hit and exhaling, Gemma leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you darlin’.”

She smiled. “You’re welcome.” She looked around the room, noticing the bed had been made. It hadn’t been when she left. “Tell me that you came up here and changed the bedding.”

Gemma shook her head. “Croweater. And before ya start, she had no idea she was doing it for you. Just told her to have Bobby let her in.”

She shook her head back. “You know I don’t like those bitches in here. And before you start up, I know they play a role, and I’m fine with them…” She waved her hand. “Out there, but they don’t come in here. This is my space.”

Gemma rolled her eyes. “Fine. No more croweaters in here.”

She laughed. “Now was that so hard?” Laughing harder at the look of consternation on Gemma’s face. She took another hit. “What’s the deal with the Scot and his wife back in Belfast? Jax said Jimmy O took them away from him.”

Gemma snorted. “That’s what Chibs told him, but Fiona and Jimmy had been sleepin’ together for a while before Jimmy decided he wanted her permanently.” Gem gave her a hard look. “You don’t know that.”

She nodded. There were a lot of things she ‘didn’t know’. Like when Clay and Gemma actually started sleeping together. Not that she cared, JT had set that shit in motion when he started spending more time in Belfast than in Charming, especially after Thomas had gotten sick. 

Gemma looked at her again, a softer look in her eyes. “You thinkin’ about hookin’ up with him?” She knew that Gemma had always wanted her to get with a member of SAMCRO. It would be a way to assure she stayed close to home.

She shrugged. She wasn’t sure. There was something about him that was drawing her in. “Maybe.” She felt a dark chuckle escape her mouth. “Not like I’m going to be able to find someone outside of the club.” Not because she couldn’t, but anyone she did never understood that she would never walk away. They were her family. “But I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t leery. I mean he’s got a wife and kid he didn’t willingly leave.”

Gemma sat down on the edge of the bed. “Look sweetheart, he may never divorce her, ya know, that whole Catholic thing, but he ain’t never goin’ back to her.” Her voice had that Gemma tone she loved so much. The ‘you just need to listen the fuck up and do what I tell you’ tone that underneath the sarcasm was a fierce love. “And maybe if you had someone you might stick around a little more. And you know you aren’t gonna tolerate any sort of pussy of a man. You wouldn’t actually respect any man who wasn’t club.”

She made a face. “You’re gonna ride my ass about this for a while aren’t you?” She wasn’t really pissed, just wanted to rile Gemma up a bit. 

Gemma smiled. “What do you fucking think?” Then laughed a little more, “Although the jewelry helps. Probably managed to cut it down by a week or two.”

She laughed as she stood up to make her way downstairs. It was time to take money off of a NOMAD who didn’t know when to stop talking shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you're enjoying it. Feel free to leave any comments, concerns, or constructive criticisms, I love hearing from you guys!
> 
> Thanks to all who have clicked that kudo button and that have taken the time to comment!


	6. Chapter Six: Charming, August 1996

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poker game and a late night conversation between Chibs and Keely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, not beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

It took Quinn less than half an hour to win his five hundred bucks from Shorty. The best part was that the lass took him out with 5-7 suited and got her flush on the river. As she took the chips from the NOMAD she smiled at him. “Don’t feel bad Shorty, I do this for a living.” She shook her head. “Shouldn’t have fucking slow played me. You could have run me out when you hit your Queen on the flop.” Like he was an idiot not to have known it.

Chibs had been watching the lass, Tig was right, she really didn’t have any tells as far as he could see. She looked at her cards once during at the beginning of a hand and that was it. 

He had taken Otto out of the game. He could tell Clay was a little pissed when Clay took the last of his step-son’s chips. He chuckled a little when the lass gave Jackie shit. “Really? I take all that time to teach you how to play and you go out like that?” 

Jackie had smiled at her. “I’d rather get drunk and watch Chibs take your money.” He chuckled a little more when she flipped the lad off.

Clay lasted a while longer splitting his chips between him and the lass, although she had been the one to see Clay out of the game. When the SAMCRO President got up from the table, Piney handed Bobby the two hundred he had been holding from the wager that Clay and Bobby had made while the lass was upstairs.

He looked at her. “Looks like it’s just you and me lass.” She had more chips than he did but not by much.

She smiled. “Looks that way.” It wasn’t the same smile she had given him at Gemma’s, the one that would have him rollin’ over like a dog. This smile was confident, letting him know that this wasn’t gonna last long.

They had exchanged chips for a while, neither of them really gaining much of an advantage. He finally got a good hand. Ace-King suited. When the flop came it was King-seven-nine. He had raised her significantly. She called. He figured she had a King, but he was sure he had the better kicker.

Fourth Street brought a five. He looked at her, she was smoking one of the potent joints she had rolled earlier. Once again he raised her. She called again. Maybe her King was paired with a five.

The river brought him his Ace. He pushed the rest of his chips to the middle. “All in lass.”

She nodded. “Call.” He flipped his cards showing his two pair.

“Ace-King lass.” He smiled as the rest of the guys groaned.

She shook her head. “Nice.” He started to reach for the chips. She smiled. “But not as nice as this 6-8 of hearts.” She flipped her cards over. The guys started to laugh.

He sat back. Then laughed. “Nicely played lass.” He looked at Shorty who had stuck around watching the action. “The lass just gave ye a lesson in how to slow play someone.”

She smiled as she took the cash that Piney handed her. “I am a professional.” Then laughed. “C’mon, I think you mentioned something about a drink earlier.”

Tig was quick on the draw, pouring the lass a hefty glass of the scotch she had given the man. “Here ya go doll.” Then the SAA looked at him. “You’re lucky she only took ya for the five hundred.”

The lass took a drink of the scotch and looked at Tig. “Nah, I just had the right cards. Other than Happy, he’s the best player you guys have.” She smiled at Tig. “You’re a shit player Tig, just face it.”

Tig kissed the top of her head. “Just against you doll.” Then Tig nodded at one of the croweaters and disappeared towards the dorms. 

He and the lass sat at a table drinking and talking for a couple more hours. He liked her, she was smart and funny. While they had been getting progressively drunk, the party continued around them getting to the point where it was starting to look like a Roman orgy.

She stood and wobbled. “This is my cue to get out of here.” She glanced over where a croweater was getting ready to blow Bobby not three feet away from them. “I have a rule, no seeing Bobby’s cock.” He laughed. It wasn’t a bad rule to have.

He helped her back to the dorms. Getting to her door, he opened it to the room he had always wondered about. It wasn’t a standard dorm room. First of all, it had nicer carpet, dark brown and thick. It contrasted nicely with the cherry-wood of the bed frame, dresser and desk.

There were also two five shelf bookcases stuffed with books. He wandered over to the shelves. He saw a mix of fiction and non-fiction. Poetry and plays. On the bottom shelves were dictionaries and textbooks. Looked to be mostly history and social sciences.

She had gone into the bathroom. When she came out, she went and laid on the bed. He smiled at her. “Ye okay lass?”

She nodded. “Other than the room spinning, yeah.” She sat back up and reached for the bag that was still on the bed and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Lighting one, she smiled. “So how’d you end up in Charming?” Then dropped the bag to the floor.

He sat by her on the bed, lighting his own smoke. “What did Jackie tell ye?”

She chuckled, but he heard the trace of embarrassment in it. “Busted.” Her voice became serious. “That Jimmy O ran you out because he wanted your wife and daughter.”

“Aye.” He traced a finger over the still tender scars. “And made sure to let me know I wasn’t welcome back.”

The lass shook her head. “She didn’t follow you here?”

He sat there for a minute, trying to figure out if she was just askin’ drunken questions or if she was tryin’ to figure out what his status was. It was still hard to admit even to himself that he had loved Fi far more than she had ever loved him.

She put a hand on his arm. “Sorry. You can just tell me to mind my own fucking business. Gemma's basically raised me since I was seven. She taught me how to be nosy.”

He patted the hand. “I don’t mind lass.” He took a drag off his smoke. “Pretty sure she was sleepin’ with Jimmy before he decided to run me out of the country.” He shrugged. “And she’s actually dedicated to the cause. Means more to her than I do.” That was the first time he said those words aloud. It was pretty liberating.

She shook her head. “That’s awful.” Then took his hand. “If you want my opinion, she’s pretty stupid. Jimmy’s a jackass and eventually the IRA will make a deal. She’ll have lost out on both fronts.”

He just stared at her. She arched an eyebrow, smoking her cigarette. He shrugged. “What about ye? Lass like ye should be beatin’ men off with a stick.”

She laughed. “I do. Right up until they meet any Son. Then they do one of two things. They run off immediately or they hang around for a while and realize that you guys are my family and that they will be held accountable for my happiness, then run away.” She continued to laugh. “Plus, I think Otto and Tig may have a contest to see how many they can run off.”

He had to laugh at that. “Wouldn’t shock me lass.” He leaned back on the headboard of the bed and looked over at her as she was snuffing out the smoke in the ashtray she had pulled onto the bed. “But it can’t be much fun for ye.”

She shrugged. “I find my fun where I can.” Then smiled what he was starting to think of as ‘that’ smile. The one that made him want to do whatever she asked. “They’re my family and I’m not giving them up and I refuse to apologize for them or be ashamed of them. Besides," She gave another cheeky grin. "where else would I find characters like them? Seriously."

She laid back down, putting the ashtray on the night table. He could see she was close to sleep. She looked up at him. “If you want, you can crash in here. I’d bet this bed is a whole lot more comfortable than the one that you have in your room.”

He nodded. That was true. He kicked off his boots and stripped off his cut. By the time he had gotten his belt off, he noticed that she was already asleep. He left the rest of his clothes on just in case Clay poked his head in. He wasn’t gonna risk getting his ass kicked.

He turned out the light and climbed into the bed, pulling the light blanket up over him. The lass had pulled the comforter up over her. He laid there in the dark for a while, listening to her breathing.

He thought about what she had said. That guys she met had trouble with her being connected to the Sons, and that she wasn’t going to change her family or be ashamed of them.

That had been a problem for Fi. She was fine with the fact that the Sons helped the IRA keep the coffers full, but that was it. She had never liked the fact that he was a Son.

As he was drifting off, he felt the lass roll towards him. He put an arm around her as her head found his chest, he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you're enjoying it. Feel free to leave any comments, concerns, or constructive criticisms!
> 
> Thanks to those who have clicked the kudo button and that have taken the time to comment! Big hugs!


	7. Chapter Seven: Charming, August 1996

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, not beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

When Chibs woke up the next morning, for a moment he wondered where the fuck he was because it certainly wasn’t his room. Then the night came back to him. Keely’s room. He looked over and her side of the bed was empty and since the bathroom door was open, he figured she had left the room.

He sat up feeling the full effect of all the scotch he had drank the night before. Getting out of the comfortable bed, he made his way into the bathroom to take a piss and splash some water over his face.

He made his way out to the main clubhouse where people were still passed out. He looked at the clock. Eight in the morning. It would be a couple of hours before most everyone was up.

Making his way towards the kitchen he could smell the coffee and muffins. He could hear voices. Bobby and Keely.

“You need to eat something sweetheart.” He had the feeling it was a phrase that Bobby said often to the lass. She was on the thin side. But she had just spent three plus months in jail. Easy to lose weight that way.

He could hear her groan. “Give the ibuprofen a chance to kick in Bobby.”

He heard Bobby chuckle. “Here, Gem made a prospect go get your Gatorade for ya.”

“Of course she did.” The lass chuckled. “I love that woman.”

“She was pretty worried about you. So was Clay. You should have let us know.” Bobby’s voice was a bit gruff.

“I know, but she would have planted her ass in Nebraska and she’s needed here.” The lass’ voice was matter of fact.

“When did ya get out?” He noticed Bobby hadn’t argued with her previous statement.

“Ten days ago. Went to Vegas and checked into the Bellagio, ordered a shitload of room service and then slept for two days. Then played poker for two days straight.” He heard her laugh a little. “Then spent two days at the spa. Then Greg showed up. That was another twenty-four in bed.” He felt a little surge of jealousy at that. Which surprised him. For the last six months all he had been doing was trying to figure out how to get Fi back. Suddenly that really didn’t interest him as much as it had before.

He heard Bobby grunt. “Thought you were done with that guy.” He noticed Bobby did not sound thrilled about this Greg person. 

The lass gave a dark laugh. “Hadn’t gotten laid in over four months Bobby. And we are done, as a couple. Just used him for the day.” She gave another dark chuckle. “He disappeared the minute I mentioned checking in at the SAMVEG clubhouse. Talked Joker into not calling up here and then hitched a ride with Quinn.”

He was getting ready to make his presence known when he heard Bobby continue. “So Chibs crashed in your room last night huh?” At least the man didn’t sound unhappy with it. 

“Yeah.” He could hear the challenge in the lass’ voice. Bobby must have given her some sort of look because there was silence for a couple of minutes.

The lass sighed. “Look, I know you guys are a bunch of fuckin’ old ladies disguised as bikers. Your unnatural interest in gossip fuckin’ proves it. But I like Chibs. I don’t want you guys all up in the middle of it. If it happens, it happens. I can already take a guess that he’s been warned.” He nearly laughed at the fairly accurate impression of Clay’s voice. “Put a crow on her or stay the fuck away.” 

Bobby started to laugh. “Hey, your Clay impression has gotten better.” Then the man’s voice grew serious. “And you know my position. You’re a grown woman and perfectly capable of dealing with your own life. That said, you know Clay says shit like that ‘cause you’re the closest thing he’s ever had to a kid and he doesn’t want to see you hurt.”

He backed away from the door and went to the bar and poured himself a shot of whiskey. Throwing it back, he sat the glass on the bar and lit a smoke. He figured by the time he was done smoking it, he could go into the kitchen without looking like he had been eavesdropping on the two of them.

Before he could make a move for the kitchen, Tig came out from the dorms. The SAA looked at him, blue eyes still waking up. “Hey.”

He lifted the bottle by his hand. “Little hair of the dog before coffee?”

Tig nodded. He poured a shot into the glass he had just used and slid it over to Tig. The man took the shot gratefully. “Thanks brotha.” Tig jerked his head towards the kitchen. “Smells like Bobby’s up. Let’s go see what he’s got goin’ on.”

He followed Tig into the kitchen. Bobby and the lass looked up. Tig smiled at the lass as he got a cup of coffee. “Mornin’ doll. How ya feelin’?”

Tig poured coffee into the mug he had grabbed. The lass groaned as she laid her head on the counter. “Not so hungover I feel like puking, but hungover enough that my head wants to explode.” The lass got up off of the stool she had been sitting on. “I’m goin’ back to bed for an hour or two. Maybe by then this headache will be gone.”

He drank down the rest of his coffee and followed her back to her room. As she opened the door, she turned and looked at him. “You getting your stuff, or are you coming back to bed?” Smiling ‘that’ smile.

“Back to bed.” He smiled back at her. He certainly wasn’t going to decline the invitation. Especially since she was sliding out of the tights she had been wearing the night before. She had already gotten out of the dress and into a SAMCRO t-shirt while he had still been sleeping earlier. He could see a few tats around her ankles and what looked to be tulips on her feet. He grinned as he closed the door and locked it behind him. Tulips.

She was still smiling at him. “Then those jeans gotta go. Pretty sure it’s not that comfortable for you.” Even with the obvious headache, he could still see a bit of mischief in her very blue eyes as she crawled back into the bed. “And I know it isn’t comfortable for me.”

He smiled with a shrug. He was just gonna let her run this show. “If ye insist.”

She had pulled the comforter up to where only her eyes were visible. He could see the smile in them. “I do.”

He got out of his jeans, laying them over the back of the chair that sat at the desk. When he got into the bed, he rolled over to face her. Before he could even take a breath, she was kissing him. Mother of Christ the girl could kiss; using lips, tongue, and teeth in equal measure. It took him all of three seconds to pull her closer to him. She threw a leg over his hip and fisted her hands in his hair. 

When he moved his lips to her neck, he could feel her hands in his hair grasp tighter, and the leg over his hip try to pull him closer. When he went to move his hands under the t-shirt she was wearing, there was a knock at the door and then Tig’s voice. “Uh, doll, you need to come out here. Unser’s in the lot and needs to talk to you. Clay and Gemma are here too.”

He let go of her as she groaned. “Do I have to? I’m kind of busy.”

He heard Tig chuckle. “Yeah, ya do. Chibs will still be here later. I’ll tell them you’ll be down in a few.” They heard Tig walk away from the door.

She threw the bedcovers off and got out of the bed. He did the same. “Why would Unser need to talk to ye? I’d think he’d have mentioned it last night.”

She shrugged as she pulled a pair of jeans on and shoved her feet into a pair of tennis shoes. “No fucking idea, but the fact that he dragged Gemma and Clay here means it can’t be good.” She stood there as he got back into his jeans and put his belt and boots on. She reached into her bag and grabbed a pack of smokes, offering him one which he accepted happily.

When he followed her out to the lot he could see that both Gemma and Clay looked apprehensive, while Unser looked genuinely unhappy. She had also noticed and stopped short at seeing a woman that no one seemed to know. “Who’s that?” She jerked her chin at the woman while she directed the question at Charming’s Chief of Police.

Unser looked at the lass sadly. “Yvette Moreau. Showed up late last night.” Unser swallowed. “Keely darlin’, your Daddy’s gone.”

The lass just stood there. “That’s not news Wayne. Pretty much been gone my entire life.”

The woman stepped forward, and as she did, he noticed that Clay, Gemma, Tig, and Bobby moved closer to Keely, like they were letting this woman know not to mess with the lass. “Your father passed away two days ago. He had been sick for the last few months.” The woman had dark hair and eyes, speaking with a strong French accent. “I brought him back here, this is where he wanted to be buried.” The woman reached out a hand. “He also left a letter for you.” The woman tried to hand Keely the letter.

The lass just stared at the woman. “Who in the hell are you?” He was struck by how little emotion was in her voice considering she had just been told her Da was dead.

The woman stopped moving towards Keely. “I’ve been with your father for the last eight years. He never mentioned me?”

Keely shook her head. “No.” Then the lass turned around and walked back into the clubhouse. He was a little surprised that none of the others went to follow her in. He wasn’t sure what to do.

Bobby caught his confusion. Leaning over the man spoke softly. “Leave her be. When she walks off like that, she’s tryin’ to control her temper. The only person who can deal with her like this is Jax. He’s the only one she won’t throw shit at.”

A few moments later they heard the crashing of glass and a number of formerly passed out NOMADS, croweaters and hangarounds came hustling out of the clubhouse. 

Clay looked at Tig. “Go make sure all she’s doing is throwing glasses around.” Tig nodded and as he headed in they could all hear the lass. “…fucking cowards the both of them.”

He noticed Clay and Gemma give each other a look. He had the feeling they knew exactly what was in that letter and by what little he had heard the lass say, so did she. And while it made Gemma and Clay unhappy, it made the lass furious.

Tig came back out almost immediately. “Just glasses.” Then looked at him. “Think you could sink a couple stitches into a croweater? Think she got dinged by a flying piece of glass.” Then Tig grinned. “Keely’s got a wicked arm.” Then looked at Gemma. “I’d call to get more glasses ordered. She’s probably already gone through a dozen of ‘em.”

The French woman made a noise. “Excuse me?”

They all turned back to her, Gemma taking the lead. “You did what Mal wanted. You can go now. Whatever fantasy you had of his kid welcoming you with open arms isn’t gonna happen.” He watched as Gemma stalked over to the woman. “There will be no ‘bonding’ moment.” Gemma looked over at Clay. “We’ll take care of our kid, like we always have.”

The woman looked at Gemma. “She is not your daughter.”

He flinched a little, knowing that the woman had said the exact wrong thing to SAMCRO’s Queen. 

Gemma moved in closer to the woman. “Not my daughter?” Gemma was nearly nose to nose with the French woman. “I am the only mother that she knows. Her actual mother was dead when she was four. SAMCRO is more her family than Mal has ever been.”

Before the woman could respond, Jackie stuck his head out of the clubhouse door and then looked back inside. “Yeah, she’s still here.” Jackie looked at the woman. “You should probably leave. And take that that letter with you. She already knows what’s in it. She doesn’t need to read any of the bullshit guilt that Mal is trying to sell from the grave.”

He saw Gemma and Clay exchange a look. Jackie shook his head ruefully at the two of them. “Me and Keely figured it out years ago. We were waiting for Dad or Mal to say something. But as Keel said, fuckin’ cowards never owned up.”

The rest of them, him included looked very confused. Clay looked at Bobby and Tig and he could tell the man really did not want to say what he was going to say. Clay looked over at Gemma and then Jackie, who both nodded. “JT is Keely’s Dad. He and Catherine had an affair. Keely is the result. Catherine died in a car accident when Keely was four. A year later Mal brought her to us. Then JT met Gem in ’77. You know the rest.”

He didn’t, but the others nodded. He would either learn it eventually or he would learn to live with not knowing.

Frenchie, as he was starting to think of her, looked at Gemma. “Will you be having a service for Malcolm? Regardless of how she feels, I was a part of his life for eight years, I would like to attend.”

Gemma nodded. “Yeah, we will be. Tell Unser where you’re staying and we’ll get a hold of you to let you know when it is. It will be a few days.”

The woman nodded and Unser ushered her into his cruiser and took off. Leaving the letter on the picnic table. He saw Bobby pocket it. He had the feeling Bobby would be the one to try to get it into the lass’s hands. As far as he could see, or better put, hear; Bobby was her sounding board in the club.

Clay looked at Jackie. “What’s she doin’?”

Jackie grinned. “Bandaging the croweater that got nicked when she threw a glass.” Jackie looked at him. “Lisa doesn’t need stitches.” Then Jackie ducked back into the clubhouse.

Clay looked at the rest of them. “I suppose we should go in.” The SAMCRO President didn’t look thrilled. “Get shit figured out. Tacoma should be rollin’ in anytime.”

They all nodded and followed Clay inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you're enjoying it! Feel free to leave any comments, concerns, or constructive criticisms!
> 
> Thanks to those who have clicked that kudo button and that have taken the time to comment. You rock!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keely faces Clay and Gemma; and then gets to have a chat with Piney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, not beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

Keely finished putting the bandage on Lisa’s arm. “Sorry about that.”

Lisa shrugged with a smile. “You just found out your Dad died. And it’s just a scratch.” Then the croweater laughed. “And for you, this is actually pretty tame.”

She gave the girl a small smile. Lisa had been a year behind her at Charming High. While they hadn’t been friends, they had been friendly enough. Lisa had started hanging around the clubhouse when she turned eighteen during her senior year. The petite blonde with a lush body was a favorite of the guys and one of the few croweaters she liked. “Yeah.”

Lisa patted her arm. “I should get up and start helping get this place cleaned up. Tig said something last night about Tacoma coming in.”

She watched as the girl got up and started grabbing empty bottles to throw away. Jax came over and sat by her. “Clay had to tell everyone.”

She shrugged. It was going to come out sooner or later. A Prospect came out of the kitchen. She glanced back at him. He was a tall blonde with short spikey hair. “What’s your name Prospect?”

Jax smiled at her. “Prospect.” He was such a smart ass.

She arched and eyebrow. “So, is that what I need to be calling you?” Enjoying the slight blush on her baby brother’s face. She looked back at the Prospect. “I asked you a question.”

He smiled. “Kozik.” He had a military bearing, but he was easy on the eyes. But he was a Prospect and until he was patched she really didn’t give a fuck.

“Well, Kozik. You know which room is mine?” Grateful that the blonde nodded. “On my desk there’s a couple of joints. Go get ‘em for me.” Kozik almost ran to the dorms.

She looked over at her brother. “When’s his year up?”

Jax shrugged. “Few of months. He started right after you left. He’s a good guy. He’ll get his patch.” Then he grinned. “Tig won’t let him go.”

She rolled her eyes. “That man really will put his dick anywhere won’t he?” Then chuckled. “Although with that one, I can’t say I blame him.” Grinning at how Jax shuddered just a little. “Get over yourself. You okay with two chicks?”

Jax grinned. “Hell yeah!” Even though she knew he loved Tara, her baby brother was such a horn-dog. But then again she really couldn’t talk. It must be genetic.

She shrugged. “Hypocrite.” Then feeling a bit mischievous, leaned over and very softly in her brother’s ear. “Take my word, Tig and Kozik would be hot as hell.” Enjoying the fact that her brother almost fell off of the bar stool.

Before Jax could do anything but glare at her a little, Kozik came back into the clubhouse from the dorms, she grinned at him as he handed her the joints. “Thanks Kozik. Now you should probably clean up all of the broken glass.”

He nodded and got to work. She lit the joint as the clubhouse door opened and Clay and the rest of them came through. He looked at her. “Chapel.” Then looked at Jax. “You too.”

She nodded, taking another hit off the joint, handed it to Chibs, who gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, then she and Jax followed Clay and Gemma to the chapel where Clay shut the door behind them. He pointed at Tig’s seat. She sat down, Jax taking the seat next to her as Gemma sat in Piney’s VP spot. Clay reached over and took her hand. “You okay darlin’?”

She shrugged. She really wasn’t sure how she felt. “I feel like I should be all cryin’ and shit, but right now I’m just pissed. Woman I’ve never even heard of shows up and…” She just shook her head. “It’s hard to miss someone who was hardly there to begin with.” 

Gemma reached over. “I know baby.” Then she sat back. “That bitch wants to come to the funeral. You okay with that?”

She shrugged. “I really don’t give a fuck as long as she stays away from me.” Then realizing what Gemma had really said. “This means I have to plan a funeral. And figure out all of the legal shit that goes along with it. I’m sure he had a will.”

Clay shook his head. “We got it darlin’. I’ll call the lawyer and have him get into the will and shit like that.” Then he looked down at his hands for a minute. “How long have you known?” Now he was getting down to what he really wanted to know. And she felt bad. She could see the hurt in his eyes that she hadn’t told him about her discovery.

“Ninth grade. There was a section on genetics during science, and I read that if two parents have brown eyes, they’re probably not gonna have a blue eyed kid. Both Mal and my Mom had brown eyes.” Then she looked over to Jax. “And then when I was looking through pictures, I found one of me when I was five…” She smiled a little. “And still blonde… so I could see the resemblance between me and Jax.”

Clay looked at Jax, who shrugged. “I overheard you and Mom talking about it when both Keely and Thomas were in the hospital. Then I asked Keely and she said she was pretty positive, but she was waiting for Dad or Mal to man up.” Her brother looked at her. “So that’s what we did, and neither of them chose to.”

Gemma nodded, looking both a little disturbed and a little proud. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

She shrugged. “I was already living with you guys anyway, and JT treated me like his kid, so there was no reason to upset the apple cart.” Then she looked at Clay. “Plus I was a little afraid that you didn’t know and if you found out I wouldn’t have been your girl anymore. I was fourteen, not the most rational age.” 

Clay just shook his head sadly, then reached over and took her hand again. “I’ve known from the second Mal showed up with you.” Then smiled. “And you’ll always be my girl.” He looked at both her and Jax. “Neither one of you may be mine by blood, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love both of you like you were my own.” She smiled as he took Gem’s hand with his other. “We’re family. Until the day we die.”

She knew at some point in the next twenty-four hours she would probably break down, but right now, all she could do was smile. “Yeah, we are.” She stood up. “I don’t know about anyone else, but I could use a beer.”

Both Jax and Clay stood. Gemma waved them on. “Go get your beer.” And then looked at her. “Then you need to go get ready. We aren’t gonna do shit about this funeral until Monday, so we’re still going shopping. Because darlin’, unless you’re planning on staying here for a while, you don’t have shit in your fridge other than beer and orange juice.”

She stopped and thought for a minute. “I still want to go shopping, but I think I’m going to stay here until after the funeral.” She sighed. “I’m sure that woman knows where I live. If I’m not there, she can’t bother me.”

Gemma got out of her chair and came over and wrapped her arms around her. “You do whatever you need to baby.” Gem gave her another quick squeeze. “Now go get your beer and get ready. Let’s go do some damage.” Gemma let her go. “I’m thinking Frisco.”

She linked her arm through Gem’s. “Sounds good Mama. I can think of a few stores we can pillage.”

Clay, who handed her a beer, smiled. “Now that’s the girl I know and love.” He put his arm around her and gave her a quick squeeze, chuckling. “Even if my bankroll hasn’t.”

Before she could come up with a witty retort, the sound of bikes in the lot stopped everything. Clay gave her a kiss on the head and went outside to greet those from SAMTAC that had come down for a charity run that the charter was doing.

While she was taking a drink of her beer, waiting for the SAMTAC guys to come into the clubhouse, Chibs came over to her. He gave her a slight smile. “Ye okay?”

She shrugged. “For the moment.” She gave him a slight smile in return. “I’m sure at some point I’ll have a total meltdown, but like I told Gemma and Clay, it’s hard to miss someone who was never there.” She shrugged, feeling herself come to a sort of awful truth. “Hell, I’ll probably lose it more when Clay dies.” She shook her head. This was not how she had imagined her homecoming. “You know, I was kind of hoping that I’d come home, deal with the familial fallout of failing to report for four months, then have a very dull couple of weeks until I caught up on food, sleep, and sex.” She noticed the slight smirk Chibs was giving her. “Okay maybe the sex part not so dull.” Then lightly punched his arm. “I think you know what I mean unless I vastly overrated your intelligence.”

He chuckled and she had to admit, she really liked hearing it. “I do.” Still chuckling. “And it’s pretty funny that ye consider the day to day around SAMCRO dull.” He snagged her beer and took a swallow before placing it back in her hand. “So...”

She glanced over and could see he really wanted to ask about JT, but was trying to be kind and keep her feelings in mind. She smiled at him. "You want to know how long I've known?"

He shrugged as he snagged her beer again. "If ye don't want to talk about it, can't say I'd blame ye."

She shrugged back. "I've known for about twelve years. Was just waiting for either JT or Mal to say something. Guess both of them decided to take it to their graves." Then before he could open his mouth she continued. "And some letter from a dead man isn't going to change a damn thing. Won't answer any questions that either Jackie or myself have, and in the end will only be a self-serving document." She arched an eyebrow at the Scot. "He doesn't get to assuage his guilt from the grave."

As Chibs was getting ready to reply the door to the clubhouse opened and Piney came through, heading straight for her. She looked over to Chibs who seemed to get the hint. Patting her shoulder again, he made his way outside with the others.

Taking the last drink of her beer, she sat it on the bar. “I’m guessin’ you’ve been informed of recent events?”

Piney walked behind the bar and poured a shot of tequila. After throwing it back, he gave her a wry look. “I have.” Then his looked turned stern. “And I think you need to lose the fucking attitude.”

She reached for the pack of cigarettes that someone had left on the bar, giving herself a few seconds to not bark back at Piney. She was pissed about the whole damn situation, and felt she had a right to be.

Lighting the stolen smoke, she looked back to the man who was JT’s sounding board and secret keeper. “I think I’m entitled to have an attitude Piney. A woman I’ve never even heard of shows the fuck up with some stupid fucking letter from a man who couldn’t even be bothered to tell me that he was fucking dying.” She took a drag and exhaled it harshly. “And I have no need to read some fucking self-serving letter that won’t change a goddamned thing.” She shook her head. “So you can just fuck off with that whole lose the attitude shit.”

Piney took another shot of tequila. “Feel better?”

Grinding out the half-smoked cigarette and exchanging it for the other joint, she shrugged. “Not really.”

Piney nodded. “You ready to listen then?”

She shrugged because it really didn’t matter if she was or not, he was gonna talk at her.

Piney shook his head with a sigh. “I’m not sayin’ you shouldn’t be pissed about a lot of this shit with Mal.” Piney slammed another shot of tequila, shaking his head again as he pushed the glass away. “But leave your attitude about JT's part in all of this at the door.”

She raised an eyebrow. She should have known Piney was gonna defend JT until the man took his last breath. “Really? Why do you think I should do that?”

Piney looked at her like she shouldn’t even have to ask, but was gonna humor her anyway. “First of all, you’ve lived with Mal maybe for all of a year total since your mama died? Give or take?” 

She nodded, because he wasn’t wrong. She’d only lived with Mal for weeks at a time from the time she was almost five.

“JT all but sat your ass down and told you flat out you were his kid.” Piney’s gruff voice was heated. “Never called Jax or Tommy anything other than your brothers. Man was front and center when you graduated from high school, hell, at anything you ever told him you wanted him at, he was there.” Piney sighed. “Yeah, he fucked up at the end; but he fucked up with all of you. Mal was his best friend since they were kids; he wasn’t goin’ to break the deal they’d made. So yeah, you’re right; JT never actually said ‘hey, you know you’re my kid, right?’.” Piney let that sit for a second as he lit a smoke. “But he sure as hell acted like it every day since Mal showed up with you.” He took a drag and let the smoke curl towards the ceiling as he let it go. “And you never asked. Keep that in mind, too.” 

Damn, she hated it when the old man was right. She lit the joint and took a hit, holding it until she felt a little calmer. Exhaling, she met the hang-dog blue eyes; eyes that always saw more than she liked. JT had always treated her like she was his own; the only difference in how he treated her from Jax and Tommy was age and gender. And Piney was right; she never brought it up with either JT or Mal. Until she was eighteen it just seemed like the smart move was to not rock the boat. And after eighteen…

“I guess it doesn’t really fucking matter now.” She took another hit. “They’re both dead, and I’m supposed to be an adult and get the fuck over it.”

Piney poured two shots of tequila and pushed one towards her. “Now you’re gettin’ it.” 

“Thanks for the pep talk old man.” She clinked her glass to his and then threw the shot back. “You suck as a grief counselor.”

“Never said I was one darlin’.” He went to fill her glass again; she shook her head. 

Her retort was lost as everyone plus the SAMTAC crowd came inside, so she just gave Piney a salute as she slid from the stool to go get dressed for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you're enjoying it! Feel free to leave any comments, concerns, or constructive criticisms. I love hearing from you guys and will respond!
> 
> The end of this chapter came to me as I'm in the middle of the epic family dinner chapter in my other fic 'The Other Trager Girl' and the Piney muse must be obeyed. LOL
> 
> Thanks to all who have clicked that kudo button and that have taken the time to comment. Every single one is truly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you're enjoying it! You know the drill, I love hearing from all of you, so feel free to leave any comments, concerns, or constructive criticisms.


End file.
